1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a disc harrow implement having a setting for tilling the soil in preparation for planting or other purposes, and a setting for transporting the implement when tillage is not intended.
2. Description of the prior art
The disc harrow is an old and well-known type of farm implement for preparing a field for planting. In recent times, the implement has been adapted for transportation in a non-operative position. However, the mechanism that is associated with converting the implement from discing to transport is complicated due to the thought that the harrow frame had to be leveled when disking and also when transporting. The prior art that appears to best disclose the leveling mechanism includes Scheidenhelm U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,538 of Oct. 23, 1956 and Brundage et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,018 of Oct. 14, 1975
A problem observed in prior art harrows is that the hydraulic unit needs to be pressurized continuously in order to allow the harrow frame to remain substantially level.